To protect against injuries from falls, a cushioned surface overlying a hard surface, such as the ground or a hard floor, is often used. Cushioned surfaces have been used for floor coverings in indoor facilities, such as gymnasiums, industrial warehouses, nursing homes, hospitals, and rehabilitation centers, and with outdoor athletic and recreational areas such as children's playgrounds.